powerrangersboomfandomcom-20200214-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 16
Issue 16 is the seventeenth actual issue of Boom! Studios ongoing comic book series, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers which begins its numbering with Issue 0. It features the Mighty Morphin team. It is the conclusion of the multi-issue Lord Drakkon story arc and a foreshadowing of the beginning of a new arc involving the Power Rangers and the US Government. Synopsis The villainous Lord Drakkon wields the power of Saba against the Green Ranger as the Power Rangers fight for the survival of two worlds!Comixology Plot As Billy and Trini are seemingly at the mercy of their captors on both worlds, Billy tells Lord Drakkon he figured out how the powers were warped, the Green Chaos crystal is a solid fragment of the Morphin Grid itself and supercharged with Rita's chaos energy. Rita is observing what she believes is the defeat of the Rangers and their Zords as Kimberly's Pterodactyl DinoZord is caught by one of the Goldar clones. Billy explains that the Black Dragon and the Shield Generators the Trini of Drakkon's world uses are the same tech. Using that revelation, he deduced that the power disruptor that knocked out his friends morphs was on the same frequency. So if they get close to the source of the the disruption, they could enact their plans. Trini breaks free and uses the frequency and energy of the teleportation dampeners to summon the Black Dragon, turning it into a power exosuit that syncs to her, a modification she did before coming to the palace, planning ahead of time. The other Trini modifies the frequency of the Triceratops Coin and Morpher, tuning it to the teleportation frequency and overloading the Rangers Sentries and Lord Drakkon's connection to the Grid as they are too close to it. Trini takes Billy's Power Coin that Rita stole and uses it to summon the Triceratops DinoZord on autopilot and send Jason autopilot control to her Zord so the team can finally form the Megazord. At first, Rita gloats that she has been alive for thousands of years and hundreds of Zordon's forces have fallen before her before, even if they win today, she will eventually defeat them. Trini approaches her and taunts her that if she's so bad why doesn't she face her to prove it. Rita declines and retreats, teleporting away. Trini then picks up something on her armor's sensors... Goldar is watching his giant clones get defeated by the Megazord, one of the remaining clones taunts Goldar about how Rita sees him as useless, which Goldar responds to by impaling it and then walking off. The Rangers defeat the last Goldar clone, when Trini tells them to hurry back to the Command Center. They teleport in and she explains that she is reading a massive energy surge in the world where the Black Dragon came from. If they can pinpoint the location, they may have a way to bring Billy and Tommy back. They need to use the Armor's energy to pry open the dimensions to create a portal to bring them home. Lord Drakkon gets up, only to find he is unmorphed and his Power Coin is shattered. This puts him briefly in a state of shock as the tide turns and Tommy points Saba at Drakkon. But the Dragon Tanks come and blast them, Zack rallies his troops to take them down while Tommy fights his evil double. Drakkon tries to goad him by messing with Tommy's head as the two clash. Tommy rejects his taunts, telling Drakkon that he believes in his friends and they made him a better man. Drakkon says that Tommy's friends are not here, relying on others is a liability that makes him weak. But he is soon proven wrong as the Power Rangers emerge from the portal to aid the Coinless by taking out the tanks. Bulk, having survived his blaster wounds, helps the Rangers out by manning a pulse cannon to take out one of the tanks. As the battle rages, Tommy says that trust and hope is a harder effort to believe in, but its worth it far more than giving in to fear and hate. That is why Lord Drakkon's world is full of people who don't respect him or are loyal to him, they don't trust him and he gives them despair and pain and hopelessness. Drakkon still thinks that Tommy is a fool, one day his friends will fail him when he needs them most, the only thing that they can rely on is themselves. Tommy thinks this is literally a losing argument and that he and his friends have won today. Drakkon says that may be the case...but it is only one day and proceeds to jump off the cliff. The Rangers and the Coinless do major damage to the Sentries, forcing Scorpina to order a retreat as they flee in their jets back to their base. As the dust settles, Zack and Trini are weirded out by seeing their older counterparts, though Zack admits he still looks good in his middle age. The younger Trini then hugs Billy and is glad he's safe. Zack has a lot of questions about his life to his older self, but Coinless Zack says that even at that age his younger self has seen enough time travel movies to know that isn't a good idea. The elder Zack does give one piece of advice however: tell the others about the time Rita offered to make him the Green Ranger. He says that they will be okay with the confession and it will take a weight off thier minds and feel better about themselves. Younger Trini sees that the portal is closing as the Black Dragon armor is almost out of power and tells the others that it is time to go. Before they leave, the elder Zack thanks Jason and Kimberly and hugs them saying it is good to see them again. the elder Trini thanks Billy for giving her a chance to be with him again even if he isn't her Billy. As the Power Rangers leave with Saba though, Lord Drakkon is slowly sucked into the portal unbeknownst to them. As the gang comes back to the half wrecked Command Center, Saba explains why he came back with them, he is a dimensional tether to their Zordon and is doing his best to maintain him while he is in-between space and time. Once the Command Center is rebuilt and the Stasis Tube is back online, he can guide Zordon back to their universe. Zack is a little bummed that they have to clean up the wreckage, but Tommy says its fine as they can do it as a team and it will be done sooner than Zack thinks. A montage of events goes on as Tommy speaks in an interview with Ranger Nation about how the Power Rangers inspire him, that they bring together people and give hope even in the darkest times, motivating others to be the best they can be. During the montage, Tommy reunites with his mom, the gang gets to work on rebuilding the Command Center and Jason returns to his karate class. Billy can put his clothes on without feeling the need to stay morphed all the time, with a smile of confidence on his face. Bulk is unimpressed with the interview, as he thinks the message of "there's always hope" isn't attention grabbing, Skull on the other hand thinks it is kind of nice and inspirational. Zack tells Tommy its time to go as the two of them meet up with the others and head off to class. Meanwhile, somewhere in an unknown mountainous region, Lord Drakkon wakes up confused and wondering where he is, only to be surrounded by helicopters and soldiers of the US army and taken into custody.... To be continued.... The Ongoing Misadventures of Squatt and Baboo The monsters of the alternate Earth all want to pulverize Squatt and Baboo. After a few failed attempts to defend themselves and fight back, including Squatt punching Goldar in the face and breaking his hand, the duo are surrounded by a huge mob of monsters all eager to thrash them. As the two cower and hold each other at what looks to be their imminent doom, they remember the Bye-Bye Bomb and use it to escape that reality....and travel to parts unknown across time and space. To be continued... Covers Power-Rangers-16-A-Main-Cover.jpg|Main cover Jamal Campbell boom-morphin-tommydrakkon.jpg|Morphin variant Goñi Montes boom-actionfigure-jason.jpg|Action figure variant Haskell Mackowski boom-connecting-16.jpg|Connecting cover Steve Morris Errors *''to be added'' Notes to be added